


[Podfic] The Dazzling Lances of Our Love

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crying, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Bexless' story.
</p>
<p><i>    “What?” said Gerard, staring down at him. He shook his head. “Frank, you’re crying.”</i>
</p>
<p> <i>    “I know that,” Frank said irritably, unwrapping his arms from around Gerard’s neck so he could wipe roughly at his face. “Jesus Christ.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Dazzling Lances of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dazzling Lances of Our Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231203) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



**Length:** 0:10:00

**Download it[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8tdh4umv1xt5lrw) in MP3 format. ** (Mediafire, 9.16MB)

**Stream it:**


End file.
